


Frisson

by klaatu_varata_nikto



Category: The Rook (TV 2019), myfanwy thomas/gestalt - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, POV Alternating, holy episode 7, vague sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaatu_varata_nikto/pseuds/klaatu_varata_nikto
Summary: Gestalt is looking for Myfanwy ,everywhere.Then she finds them.





	Frisson

**Author's Note:**

> precursor to the super hot scene from ep 7 (you know the one)  
my first ever fic , Gestalts pov, i hope it works  
and also wanted to fix why robert was in the cloakroom and where Alex was during a certain steamy scene of Holy Episode 7.

This wasn't supposed to turn into an ambush.

I had been checking her coat was still where she had left it in the red,heavily draped walk-in cloakroom on the second floor of where the Founders Feast was taking place.

Despite having four bodies at my disposal i hadn't had any chance to have a real conversation with her all evening because Farrier or Ingrid would corner one of me or her and start talking about work.

I wasn't going to let her go home tonight without telling her-

Telling her how much she means to all of me

There it was. Her coat still hanging where she had left it two hours ago . She hadn't escaped and slipped out like she does every year .

The relief spiralled through all four of me -followed by irritation 

dammit myfanwy

she’d left her phone in the pocket. Again.

I could almost hear her huff of a laugh and say “it's not like anyone would steal it at a secret agency event ,Gestalt’

Now i knew why she hadn’t answered my last few- increasingly worried- texts that we needed to talk.

I picked up my coat in the cloakroom ,spying three of my others and the pit of my stomach jolts as-

In the Grand Hall i see that bright flash of blue silk disappearing around the corner.

I move,in the Grand Hall my trainers squeak against the wood floor as i abruptly leave Ingrid mid conversation (gonna pay for that later) and I'm moving down the hall, avoiding the usual stares by bunching up my back ,pushing my hands further into their pockets ,lowering my curled head from those who pretend to know what I am.

There she is. 

Walking nonchalantly toward the two of me lurking in the hallway,shes utterly unaware of how much of the evening I’ve been trying to catch her and pin her down for just five minutes.

Even with four bodies ,sometimes it's impossible to pen Myfanwy Thomas in. 

_"You're not leaving’ are you?’_ I hear myself say -moving up the stairs slowly, just case she makes a run for it, shes done it before .I move closer.

My frame is larger than the others and is perfect for stopping her flight down the hallway.

She had seemed so lost since that fake target fooled her last week, she seems more fragile and tense now. Tonight i just wanted to make sure she had a good time,make her laugh. That tease about last years event where i DID swap twin for twin in a moment of frustration just to see if anyone would notice.That little head tilt earlier in the evening ,the lick of the lips ,tip of the wine glass to silently nod ‘I see YOU,if no one else does ’ has burned into my consiousness. I replay it over and over. No one but Myfanwy had noticed the swapover

The whiskey is warming this body, wine is mellowing my body to the left, making me bolder than usual .

Shes a magnet drawing both of me in until we are almost touching-.

I move up the rich red carpet ,heels clicking on the marble sides ,my suited figure to the right already within touching distance.A quick look behind myfanwy as she comes to a halt confirms most of the guests have left to go to their homes and - there i am in the doorway biting my nails. '

I stand in the doorway watching two of me intercept Myfanwy .I brush at my curled mass of hair on my forehead, lean professionally against the panelled wall my temperature rising in sync with the rest of me . i simply listen ready to intercept anyone that tries to interrupt me

Finally ,we can talk .

_ ‘I think it's best I do leave …. i’m on the brink of regrettable behaviour_’ she tilts her head, licks her lips smiling, teasing,lips red from more than one wine.

I want,want so badly to bury myself in her . I feel myself edging on the verge of those self built walls crumbling .I move closer , suit bunching up-

I move up on the left , crystals on the gown im wearing clinking quietly and I’m moving to easily shield her from prying eyes or worse ,cameras.

Shes beautifully fragile and still so very powerful even though she can't see it anymore.

‘_Did i tell you…_’ Our voices mix,deepen with resonance into One.

‘_You look fucking amazing tonight_ ’

The breath punches out of her lungs and she smiles and i take that moment to press my lips to hers. Tongues slipping together ,kiss after kiss -

Holding the pillar with my left hand, manicured nails grasping and panting as waves of want course through-

Holding her in my arms,my larger hands grabbing fistfuls of ,silk/skin/silk impossible to tell which is which,falling into the sensations of her hand and nails raking through my hair as I push the mass of myself closer,closer-

I see her pupils dilate ,blowing wide open,the lights flickering at the same time. It creates a dance of light and shade on her collarbone highlighting a single bead of oil at the well of her throat,and that damn floral scent masking her own natural perfume ,her pulse jumping in her neck. I can see/feel her heartbeat butterflying in her ribcage-

I'm hard in three bodies, aching spasms from the fourth echoing and resounding in a feedback loop through the insides of me.

I’ve never felt this _complete_ before.

A moan escapes me, alone in the cloakroom- 

I grip the doorway harder, nails bitten on the other hand watching my hands move across the small of her back,the lights start to flicker 

She arches her back,the hallway is echoing and amplifying hitches in myfanwy's voice.

Our eyes close, I feel her writhe through my body .

_ ‘ I-,i have to go ' _she mumbles 

Then she escapes.

The sudden heat loss shocks me enough to stumble but i catch myself with my other body .

She's slipping away and suddenly gone ,through the large wood paneled door leading off the hallway.

The door closes as all three of me reach it .

I turn my other body -inside the room- toward her as the door clicks shut-

I turn the largest of me to face anyone stupid enough to disturb that door -

The remainder of me blocks all stimuli ,tunnel visioning ,concentratng on -

She looks up at me ,the coat falls from my fingers to the couch forgotten.Momentary indecision flees her face and in two steps i have her back in my arms.

I lift her up as she frames my face kissing me greedily and a collective sigh only i can hear echoes from three throats as I kiss her ,over and over again tasting that delicately oiled skin.

That light heady scent grows strong enough that i can finally identify it.

_ Its rose oil._


End file.
